Simultaneous recordings from cone-horizontal cell pairs have been performed by means of intracellular microelectrodes in slices of salamander retina. Cone responses following electrical simulation of the horizontal cell have been observed in only one instance, possibly because the slicing procedure disrupts the horizontal cell network.